Untouched Love
by TeHpWnAgE
Summary: Ch. 6 up! My Past and The New Me. I fall into the YYH world! Slightly a sad story in the begining. R&R! I hope you like it. Pairings: MeH Kw Yk YuK KurB
1. My horrible life

Untouched Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own myself! Mwahaha!  
  
Shikuma: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! This is my second fic! I hope you like it! I'm sugar high!  
  
Hiei: I AM TOO!  
  
Shikuma: You are not Hiei. And I'm not either.  
  
Hiei: Your not? Then why are you acting weird?  
  
Shikuma: Hiei, one thing you need to know about me. I. Am. VERY. Insane.  
  
Hiei: .I knew that.  
  
Shikuma: Suuuuuuure.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 1  
My horrible life  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Bio on me (Shikuma)  
Age: 800 (Appears 14)  
Weight: 52 lbs. Later to be 85 lbs.  
Height: 4'10"  
Eye Color: Dark Purple  
Hair Color: Black w/ silver highlights  
Type of demon: Dragon/Cat  
Other: No one knows that I am a demon, not even me or Koenma. Until one night I find out when on the roof in the light of a full moon.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
My life wasn't what you'd call the best. I was picked on in school, my parents argued day in and day out, I was completely ignored, I had no friends, and I was abused, badly. I was a complete loner and grew to like being alone. When a new student came to school, I always tried to make them my friend. But the 'populars' always got to them first and told them that I was not to be trusted. I loved watching the show Yu Yu Hakusho and I had a crush on Hiei. Not only because he's hot, but also because he and I are a lot alike. One day my parents were arguing again and I knew what would happen. Once the fight was over, they would vent their anger out on me, even if I didn't do anything. I just couldn't take it anymore. I went up to my room, got out my mini backpack, and started to pack my things. I didn't know where I would go, but I knew that I couldn't stay here. Once all my important things were packed, I put my pack to the side and waited till midnight in order to run away. When it was finally midnight, I picked up my pack and went silently out the front door.  
  
I knew of a cave that I always went to in order to be alone and decided to go there. When I got there, I found the sleeping bag, that I brought from home a long time ago, in its usual corner with a pillow. I put my bag down and decided to go to sleep. In the morning I would have to go into town and either find a job, or start pick pocketing. But while I was asleep, I heard a noise that sounded like footsteps coming toward the cave. I took my Swiss Army knife out of my pocket and prepared to defend myself with what I had.  
  
"Who's there! Show your self!" I demanded. Then the ugliest, and tallest, creature stepped out of the bushes that were just outside the cave. The thing was at least 8 feet tall. I picked up my pack and started to run out of the cave before the thing could grab me. I heard thundering footsteps behind me and they were getting closer. I tried to look for a place to hide, but unfortunately, there was know where. Then I stopped in my tracks. 'Why am I running? Hiei wouldn't run. He would face the thing head on.' So I turned around to see the towering thing right behind me. I formulated a plan. I was pretty good at climbing trees, so when the creature tried to hit me, I dodged and climbed the nearest tree. He apparently didn't see me because he was looking around for me. I assumed that he was none too bright. This made things easier. I jumped down from the tree onto his back and stabbed my knife into his neck. He yelped with pain and I stabbed him again and twisted the knife while it was in his neck. The thing fell to the floor. I guessed it was dead, but I was wrong. As I started to walk away, the creature got up, grabbed me, and threw me into the nearest tree. Really, really hard. The thing (Gettin' tired of that yet?) came down ready to pick me up again when.  
  
"Leave the girl alone."  
  
The voice came from on top of a tree. I looked up and saw none other than Hiei. I started to think that I hit my head too hard because Hiei wasn't an existing person. Or demon I should say. He leapt from the from the tree to the ground and drew out his katana. The thing charged at him, but Hiei easily dodged. Hiei then used his super speed to run behind the thing (O.K. It will be called 'the demon' now, all right?) and leapt onto the demons back. He then took his trusty katana and stabbed the demon where the heart was, immediately killing it. It took a lot of energy to stay conscious in order to watch the entire battle. Once it was over, I fell unconscious. The last thing I felt before I completely blacked out was the strong arms of someone picking me up.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Shikuma: Sorry that it's kind of a short chapter, but I had to stop it there.  
  
Hiei: You didn't have to. You're just too lazy to continue.  
  
Shikuma: Shaddap.  
  
Both: REVIEW! 


	2. In the YYH world!

Untouched Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. But if I did, Hiei would be mine!  
  
Hiei: I fear the disclaimer.  
  
Shikuma: Why? The disclaimer is basically me. Are you saying that you're afraid of me?  
  
Hiei: No. I just don't like the things you say.  
  
Shikuma: I may not own you, but I can still turn you CHIBI! MWAHAHAHAHA! Hiei! You are now CHIBI!  
  
Hiei: Me no like being chibi.  
  
Shikuma: I know. That's why I turned you into one.  
  
Hiei: You is very evil.  
  
Shikuma: MWAHAHAHAHA. I like being evil.  
  
Hiei: Me no like you anymore. Me thinks you is very mean.  
  
Shikuma: Oh I'm so hurt. (SARCASIM!!!)  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 2  
In the YYH world!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
When I woke up from my unconsciousness, I found that I was in a room that looked like it belonged in some sort of Japanese shrine. I got out of bed and walked down the hall. I noticed that the halls were connected to the outside without any walls. I went outside and decided to look around. When I got to the front of the shrine, my jaw dropped. I was at Genkai's temple. Then I heard people coming up the stairs. I ran to the nearest tree and hide behind it. When the people came up from the stairs, I saw that it was, in fact, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Kurama, Yukina, and Botan. Then Genkai came out of her temple and joined the group in talking. I didn't see Hiei, but I knew exactly where he was. I looked up and saw Hiei sitting on the branch above me looking down at me. I gave him the alien peace sign and said.  
  
"Shmurgerhurner." (A word that I made up! Actually, my friend, Genin, made it up.) He looked at me weird.  
  
"Shmurga what?" he asked, obviously confused.  
  
"Shmurgerhurner. It's my word. It's like when you say 'Hn'. That's your word. Well, shmurgerhurner is my word. Only I say it at different times than you do."  
  
"Uh-huh. Well, you have to go meet everyone. Follow me." He jumped from the tree and started to walk toward the group.  
  
"Follow you? I don't need to follow you. I can see perfectly where I need to go." And I start to follow. When I get to the group, Hiei stands on the opposite side of the group. The first person to speak was Yusuke.  
  
"So this is the girl you saved last night Hiei? Jeez. The least you coulda done was tell us how absolutely HOT she is." SMACK!  
  
" OWWWWWWWW!"  
  
"Yusuke you jerk! I'm still here ya know."  
  
"Opps. I forgot that you were here." SMACK!  
  
Yusuke was slapped again, but a little harder this time. He ran into me and knocked me down. Kuwabara was over me in seconds.  
  
"ARE YOU O.K.?!?!"  
  
I put my hands up to my face in seconds.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled. I immediately got up and ran behind the closest person. That happened to be Hiei. Then I said loud enough for everyone to hear, but still keep it quiet.  
  
"What is that hideous creature?" Everyone broke out into laughs.  
  
"Well, that hideous creature is-" Hiei began  
  
"Yeah, I know. He's the one, the only, * cough* all time idiot * cough*, Kazuma Kuwabara." Everyone laughed more. I was puzzled. Why weren't they freaked out to know that I knew his name? I had to ask.  
  
"Hey. Why aren't you freaked out that I know his name?"  
  
"Koenma said last night that you knew everything about us." answered Yusuke.  
  
"Ohhhh. Did he say who I was? Or am I still a complete mystery?"  
  
"Your still a mystery." Kurama said.  
  
"Goody! O.K. Lets go inside because it's getting cold out here and I'm not dressed in the best of clothes for the out doors." In case you didn't know (Which I'm sure you didn't) I was in one of those nightgowns and it was white. It was floor length and had long sleeves. I hated nightgowns.  
  
"Hey. When we go inside, can I have my clothes back so that I can get out of this thing? I don't like nightgowns much."  
  
"Sure. I'll go get them and you can change into them in your room. Oh, and you might want to get used to staying here, because your not leaving any time soon." Botan said.  
  
"Fine with me. I've got nowhere to go anyway. Might as well stay with you." I pretty much accepted the fact that I was here and that my all time crush was real for the time being. I didn't know if I would change my mind or not. We went inside, Botan gave me my clothes, and I got changed into my regular clothes. I was wearing black pants and a short, black t-shirt. The t-shirt was so short that it was like a bra only, it had sleeves, with a flame in the middle (Like Flannery's from Poke'mon). Over the shirt was a long sleeve black sweater. I went out into the room where everyone was and introduced myself.  
  
"My name is Shikuma Ashotera. I'm pleased to meet you all."  
"Pleased to meet you too, Shikuma." Kurama then kissed my hand.  
  
"It feels weird not being able to introduce yourself." Yusuke said.  
  
"I'll go make some tea." Yukina said. "Who wants some?"  
  
Pretty much everyone said that they would like some tea. When Yukina came back with the tea, she slipped on something and the teas fell out of her hands. I went to help clean it up. When I bent down, the sweater I was wearing slipped a little to show some of my back. I jolted up immediately, hoping no one saw my back. But, unfortunately, Botan did. The shirt only slipped a little, so she didn't see much.  
  
"Hey Shikuma. What's that on your back?"  
  
"Oh. I-It's nothing. Honestly." But no one believed me.  
  
"Come on, Shikuma. Show us what it is." Yusuke begged.  
  
* Sigh * "O.K." I finally gave in and pulled off my sweater. I then heard lots of gasps.  
  
"Shikuma. What happened?" asked Keiko.  
  
I hadn't told them about my past and why I ran away. They gasped at the scars that covered my body. There almost wasn't a spot where there was no marking of some kind. They also gasped at my thinness. I only weighed 52 lbs.  
  
"The scars on my back are from my parents. Every day they got into a fight. And once the fight was over, they would vent their anger out on me. They would whip me, slash me with a knife, punch and kick me, and even throw me against walls. I often got knocked out and wouldn't wake up for weeks because even when I was asleep, they would abuse me. That's also why I'm so thin. They would starve me for weeks at a time. Well one day I just couldn't take it anymore. I ran away (You know what happens from there. So I'll just skip ahead). And that's how I got here to all of you kind people. I've never been treated with so much kindness in my life." Tears started rolling down my cheeks. Then a hand wiped them away.  
  
"Please don't cry, Shikuma." Yukina said with sorrow in her eyes.  
  
"We're sorry that you had such a horrible life and I hope we can help you forget about it as best you can." Botan's usually cheery voice was now full of sorrow.  
  
"There's nothing you can do to help me. I'll never forget about my past because of all of these scares." I then ran to my room crying. I went into my room, shut the door, and fell onto my bed, crying uncontrollably. After a couple of minutes, I heard a knock at the door. I said come in and Hiei walked into the room.  
  
"I envy you y'know." He said.  
  
"Why? What'd I ever do?"  
  
"You're so cheerful, yet you have a horrible past. I also have a horrible past, but I show it. I could never be like you. Cheerful, yet have a horrible past. It doesn't mix for me. What do you do to stay cheerful?"  
  
"Well. One thing that you must always know, Hiei, is that past is the past and there's nothing you can do about it to change it. So it's best you just move on with your life and forget about it." By now my tears had dried up.  
  
"I knew that, but I could never seem to forget about my past."  
  
Hiei looked like he was on the verge of tears. I got up, walked over to him, and gave him a hug.  
  
"Please don't cry, Hiei. It distresses me to see other people cry. It makes me cry." Hiei then wrapped his arms around me, returning the hug.  
  
"Thank you, Shikuma. I'll never forget your kindness. I promise."  
  
I was shocked. Hiei never said 'thank you' to anyone but Yukina maybe.  
  
"Hiei. Why are you acting this way? It's not like you to be kind. What's going on?"  
  
".I-I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I just can't."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Hiei thought a minute before finally saying something.  
  
"O.K. I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone else. O.K?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Hiei hesitated before finally saying.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Shikuma: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't you just love cliffys?  
  
Hiei: YES!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER BEFORE ANY ROMANCE!!! WOOHOO!!! I'M ALSO NOT CHIBI ANYMORE!!! ANOTHER WOOHOO!!!  
  
Shikuma: I can make you chibi again if I wanted. I just don't want to right now.  
  
Hiei: I thank the lord for that. Anyway, REVIEW PEOPLE!!! OR I'LL SLASH YOU WITH MY KATANA!!!  
  
Shikuma: Hey! I'm supposed to say review to the readers!  
  
Hiei: Oh well. Guess I got away with it this time.  
  
Shikuma: I turn you chibi!!!  
  
Hiei: Damn. Me chibi again. 


	3. The Conversation

Untouched Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. There, plain and simple.  
  
Shikuma: O.K! Hears the next chapter! I sure hope you like it. No talking w/ Hiei at the beginning of this chapter. He's outside sleeping in a tree. (Like always -.-;)  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 3  
The Conversation  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"I wanted to tell you that-"  
  
"SHIKUMA! HIEI! DINNER'S READY!" called Botan.  
  
"-That dinner's ready." Hiei finished. I knew that that wasn't what he was going to say, but I nodded and followed him out the door.  
  
"Here you go, Shikuma. Eat up. You need to get back to your normal weight so that we can start training you." Botan said.  
  
"Why do I need to be trained?"  
  
"Because you're going to become a Reikai Tentei with Yusuke and the others. Isn't that exciting!" Botan said in her happy cheery voice.  
  
"Yeah. I guess that's O.K. It should be fun. At least I hope it is anyway." I ate all that Botan gave me because I needed to gain more weight and get to the right size. I also was very hungry. I hadn't eaten in at least a day. When we were done with dinner, everyone went into the other room to talk about my training schedule and other stuff. Then it dawned on me. Where were Hiei and Kurama? So I asked.  
  
"I think their outside, Shikuma. Why?" Botan asked.  
  
"Just curious. That's all." I then went outside to find them. But I stopped at the door because I heard someone talking outside.  
  
"So why don't you just tell her, Hiei?"  
  
"It's not as simple as you may think it is, kitsune." I figured that they were just talking about Hiei not telling Yukina that he was her older brother. I was about to walk away when I heard something that made me want to know what they were really talking about.  
  
"Shikuma is the type of person that deserves someone like you. She doesn't deserve someone like me. I wouldn't make her happy. You would."  
  
"Yes, but Hiei. What if she wants you? Then what would you say?"  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter because she doesn't want me."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Who would want someone like me, kitsune?! I'm a dark, selfish kind of person! No one wants to be around someone like that!"  
  
"Well, me and the other hang around you."  
  
"That's because you have to! Not because you want to!"  
  
"Well, we should get inside." Once I heard this, I quickly ran to the room where everyone else was. I sat on a windowsill and began thinking. 'What was Hiei talking about!? Lots of people would love to be in my place right now. They would get to see Hiei for real and be near him. Not just as a character from a T.V. show that would never be real. And what was he talking about when he said that I didn't deserve a guy like him? I wanted him and that was enough. I shouldn't need to deserve him. Wait.' Then it dawned on me. ' HIEI LIKES ME?!?!?!?! BUT THAT'S IMPOSIBLE!!! HIEI DOEN'T JUST FALL IN LOVE WITH THE FIRST GIRL HE SEES!!! HE NEVER WANTED TO FALL IN LOVE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!' So why would he choose me? I had nothing special to give him. There wasn't even anything special about me. I had to talk to him about it. I walked up to him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Hiei? Can you come with me, please?"  
  
"Sure." We walked outside and went to stand next to a tree.  
  
"So what did you want?"  
  
"Hiei? Is there something you need to tell me?" Hiei looked at me as if he was hiding something.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure? I over heard you and Kurama talking earlier." His eyes widened. Then bent his head down in defeat.  
  
"Shikuma. I don't know how to say this. So I'll say it the best I can." There was a short pause. "I believe that I've fallen in love with you."  
  
I was slightly shocked. Then I asked.  
  
"Why did you fall in love with me? I've got nothing special to give you. And I'm not special in any way. So, what is it bout me that you like so much that it made you fall in love with me?"  
  
"Your kindness. When you hugged me to comfort me. No one had ever done that for me before. That you can be so open and loving while having a horrible past. You are pretty. And, I guess, also the fact that you resemble Yukina in many ways. It would be good to have you around to boost peoples spirits when they're sad. But you don't deserve a guy like me. I wouldn't treat you with the respect that is required to keep you happy."  
  
"But, Hiei. I don't want anyone else but you. It doesn't matter if I don't deserve you because of the respect that you wouldn't give me. I just want you. That should be enough, right? I should only have to want you. Not deserve you also."  
  
There was a long pause as he looked onto my eyes. I looked back into his and saw that he was kind of telling me thank you through them. I smiled. Then I frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. I closed my eyes and pointed to the of the temple. Hiei looked over and saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama gathered at the door. They were apparently trying to hear our conversation. Hiei got mad and looked at me.  
  
"CHARGE!!!" I yelled. Hiei and I ran after them.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed. They ran from us. Hiei ran in front of them to block them from going any further.  
  
"LET'S TURN BACK!!!" yelled Yusuke. But once they turned around, I was there to meet them head on. I may not have known any attacks, but I was a pretty good fighter. I also had my knife in my hand (I always keep that in my pocket). There was nowhere to go. They were trapped. Once we went inside, the tree were beaten up badly. Yukina went to make some more tea. When she came out Koenma was there.  
  
"Shikuma. Nice to see you. I just came here to see how everyone was. You all seem fine. I just wanted to know who would be training you. Genkai will be, but she'll need an assistant. Please pick someone to help train you."  
  
"Hiei" I said a little too quickly. Koenma looked at me weird.  
  
"Her and Hiei are goin' out now, just in case you didn't know." Yusuke said. He must've been looking for another beating, because Hiei then punched him real hard in the gut.  
  
"WE NEVER SAID THAT!!!!!" Hiei said. Everyone then looked at me.  
  
"Shikuma" Hiei said calmly, but I knew I was in for it. "Did you say anything to them?"  
  
"Um. No?"  
  
"Wrong answer." Hiei then chased me down the hall and back again. Just when I entered the room where everyone was, Hiei tackled me to the floor. His tackle was a little forceful, so we rolled a little before we came to a stop. He was on top of me and I was spread eagle. He had a smile on his face. A true smile, not one of those smirks that he always has on his face. I cold tell that he was going to kiss me if I hadn't of said.  
  
"Uh.Hiei? Can you get off me now? You've been on top of me a little long." He then jumped off me and helped me up. He had a red tint to his cheeks. I smiled at him.  
"Awwwwww." I suddenly heard. I was knocked back into reality.  
  
"You two make a cute couple." Botan said.  
  
"Hiei. You are a very lucky guy to have such a pretty girl." Yusuke said.  
  
I, too, got a red tint to my cheeks after Yusuke had said that.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight everybody." I said. They all said goodnight back and I went off to bed. When I got in my room, I changed in to that stupid nightgown again. Then I heard a knock at the door. I said come in and Hiei walked into the room (Does that seen sound familiar to you? Because it does to me).  
  
"I, uh, just wanted to say goodnight." He sounded nervous for some reason.  
  
"O.K. Goodnight Hiei." But Hiei didn't leave.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me, Hiei?"  
  
"Not really." He then walked over to me. He surprised me by kissing me on the cheek. "Goodnight, Shikuma."  
  
"Goodnight, Hiei." I kissed him back on the cheek. He blushed and walked out of the room.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Shikuma: There. All done with that chapter. Thanks to the two people who reviewed. I hope I get more reviews next time.  
  
Hiei: I'm awake now.  
  
Shikuma: How'd you sleep?  
  
Hiei: It was alright. Why?  
  
Shikuma: Just curious.  
  
Both: REVIEW!!! 


	4. School

Untouched Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu. That's what I call it now, so leave me alone.  
  
Shikuma: EWWWWWWWWWWWW! I have been scared for life!  
  
Hiei: By what?  
  
Shikuma: Check my bio on my author home page!  
  
Hiei: * checks bio ** eyes widen in horror* Did you really?  
  
Shikuma: * nods*  
  
Hiei: EWWWWWWWW! Not even I want to see a picture of me nude! EWWWWWWWWWWW!!!  
  
Shikuma: EWWWWWWW!  
  
Hiei: Let's get on with the story.  
  
Shikuma: O.K.  
  
* Silence*  
  
Both: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 4  
School @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
I woke up next morning to Hiei saying my name in sort of a hurried tone.  
  
"What is it Hiei?"  
  
"Something that the others forgot to mention yesterday. You have to go to school."  
  
* Groan * "I hate school."  
  
"Well, Koenma says you have to go." (This entire school part is from another story that I read. It isn't copied down word for word, but it will be very similar. I want to thank Kurama1fangrl-Eiri for giving me this idea. I hope that you don't get mad at me for stealing a part of your story. But hey! At least I'm giving you credit!) I got up and ran down stairs.  
  
"Where's my uniform?"  
  
"It's in your closet." said Botan. I ran back up stairs and got into the uniform that was in my closet. I ran back down stairs, had a quick breakfast, grabbed the book bag that Botan was holding out for me, and set off to school with Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Do I have to sign myself in or did Botan take care of it?"  
  
"Botan took care of it." Yusuke answered. When we got there, Keiko took me up to the office to get my schedule.  
  
"I would like the schedule for Ashotera, Shikuma please." Keiko asked the lady at the counter.  
  
"I'm sorry, Keiko. There is not a file for a Shikuma. But there is a file for Shikumo Ashotera." Keiko's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh! Right, I forgot! Shikumo was supposed to come to school! This is his sister, Shikuma! I'm sorry! I must have misunderstood! I'll come back with Shikumo." Keiko then grabbed my hand and ran out the door of the school.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To Yusuke's house."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So that you can go to school dressed up as a guy."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!" We soon reached Yusuke's house. Keiko went to his room and rummaged through his closet for something. Finally she pulled out a blue school outfit.  
  
"I'm not wearing that."  
  
"Sure you are!"  
  
"My secret will be given away!" I said gesturing toward my chest area.  
  
"Oohh. I forgot about that. Well, it won't come through the jacket, but it will come through the P.E. clothes. I guess I could let you skip P.E. Yusuke always does that. You could talk to him while you were on the roof so that you wouldn't get board." I said that I guess that was O.K. She dressed me up and when she was done, I looked just like a boy.  
  
"Now we need to work on that voice of yours. You'll have to make it sound more like a guys." Then I said, in the best boy voice I possibly could.  
  
"How's this, Keiko?" She blinked.  
  
"That's perfect!"  
  
"Then let's get back to school!" I don't know why I was so excited to get back to school. I just was. Once I got there, Keiko took me to the office and got my schedule.  
  
"You have all the same classes as me." Keiko said. She took me to my first class.  
  
"Everyone, we have a new student. This is Shikumo. I would like you to be kind and helpful to him."  
  
"We will!" all the girls said dreamily. I knew that I was at fate.  
  
"Shikumo, can you go sit behind Keiko please?" I did as I was told and went to the desk and sat down. A lot of the girls stared at me all period. I was thankful when the class ended because next was P.E. I ran to the rooftop to find Yusuke already up there. Yusuke looked at me and said.  
  
"You must be the new guy all the girls are talking about. I just wanted to tell you to stay away from Keiko Yukimura (Spelling?). She's my girlfriend and if you get anywhere near her, I swear that I'll hurt you so bad that you won't wake up for a week." I got a smirk on my face.  
  
"Oh don't worry Yusuke. I don't plan on asking your girlfriend out anytime soon." Yusuke's eyes widened.  
  
"SHIKUMA?!?!?!"  
  
"The one and only." Yusuke then started laughing his head off.  
  
"Why. are. you. dressed. up. as. a. GUY?! HAHAHAHA!" he said between laughs.  
  
"Because a Botan accidentally signed me up as a guy." His laughter increased.  
  
"That proves how little she knows about the real world!" His laughter stopped. But you could tell that he still thought it was funny. Then the bell rang.  
  
"We better get to class." Yusuke said. I was surprised.  
  
"You actually want to go to class?"  
  
"Yeah! I want to see what all the girls think about the new guy."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
At lunch, we went to get something to eat. When we went to sit down, we passed the girl table. One of them said.  
  
"Today we open the newest club at our school. The Shikumo Club!" Many other girls clapped. 'Oh-no' I thought. After we passed the girl table, the girls noticed that I had passed.  
  
"There's Shikumo!" one of the girls said.  
  
"Hey Yusuke. Do you have a picture of Kuwabara on you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Hear you go." He pulled the picture out of his pocket and gave it to me.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask why you carry this around with you." I said while putting the picture in my pocket. He apparently knew that I would need it to keep the fan girls off. After lunch, we went to our next period.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
After school, I walked outside the school and started for Genkai's since that would be my new home. Then I heard giggling behind me. I turned around and saw just about every girl in the school. My eyes widened and I started to run. The girls started to chase me. I turned a corner and bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh sorry. I didn't see-" It was Kurama.  
  
"Kurama, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's O.K. I just wanted to know. Why are you dressed-"  
  
"No. I'm sorry." And I pointed behind me. I saw Kurama's eyes widen in horror. Behind me was every girl in both our schools. While I was running, I passed most of the girls that went to his school and they tagged along.  
  
"I can't believe it! We get to see two really hot guys in one day! Are we lucky or what?" A lot of girls cheered at this comment.  
  
"RUUUUUUUNNN!!!" Kurama and I said in unison. We got up as and ran as fast as our legs could carry us.  
  
"MARRY US SHIKUMO-KUN AND KURAMA-KUN!!!" they chanted.  
  
"Quick! This way!" Kurama then pulled me over and we hid in an alley. I found a fire escape and we began climbing up it. When we got to the top, I continued running. I looked behind me to see Kurama running as well. Since I wasn't looking where I was going, I ran into something.  
  
"God. What is it with me and running into things today?"  
  
"Shikuma?" It was Hiei.  
  
"Hi Hiei. No time. Kurama and I gotta run."  
  
"Why-"  
  
"HEY! Who's that hot guy with the spiky black hair?" said a fan girl from behind us.  
  
"Sorry Hiei." Kurama and I said.  
  
"After all of them! WE LOVE YOU!!!"  
  
"RUUUUNNN!!!" we all yelled this time.  
  
We ran until I remembered something. I stopped in my tracks and got the Kuwabara picture out of my pocket. I waited for the fan girls to come closer.  
  
"WE LOVE YO-" I then held up the picture.  
  
"EWWWWWWW! That guy in the picture is so ugly! Get away from it!" and they all ran away.  
  
"Well, waddya know. The baka actually has a use." Hiei said from behind me.  
  
"Hehe. They were no mach for the ugliness of Kuwabara. Lets go home." And they followed me to Genkai's temple.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Shikuma: I'm still grossed out from earlier.  
  
Hiei: Yeah. Me too.  
  
Shikuma: Review folks!  
  
Hiei: How do you get happy so fast!?  
  
Shikuma: I dunno. I just do! 


	5. Training and Swing lessons

Untouched love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And that's final! Wait...I own myself!  
  
Shikuma: Hello again! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My mom grounded me from the computer.  
  
Hiei: Oh yeah. Sure. She grounded you. I believe that with every speck of my being.  
  
Shikuma: She did! I'm not lying!  
  
Hiei: Whatever...I still don't believe you.  
  
Shikuma: * Anime falls * Fine then! On with the story!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 5  
Training and Swing lessons  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Once we got to Genkai's temple, I went into my room and got changed. When I was done, I was wearing blue jeans and a red tank top. I wore a red jacket over the shirt to cover my scares. I went down stairs to see everybody there.  
  
"O.K. Lets get this training thing over with." I said to Hiei.  
  
"Hn. Follow me." We went outside to a clearing in the forest. Before we started, I said...  
  
"O.K. If you train me, than I get to give you swing dance lessons."  
  
"HUH?!"  
  
"You heard me." He hesitated before finally saying 'fine'. I was happy that I got to give Hiei dance lessons. Hiei said that we would be training with spirit energy today.  
  
"Now. I want you to clear your mind and look for a source of power within your body." I did as I was told and cleared my head of all thoughts. What I found startled me a little. It was a big orb of spirit energy.  
  
"Once you've found the energy, I want you to take some of it and form it into a sphere in your hand." I took a small portion of the orb and concentrated it into the palm of my hand.  
  
"Good. Now I want you to mold it into a weapon." I then thought of my favorite weapon. I opened my eyes and gasped. In my hand was a weapon glowing black and purple. It was a long stick-like weapon with a point for a spear on each end. On one end were four blades that looked like half moons sticking out of the stick. It looked like one of those fishing hooks that has more than one hook. The other end had just the point for a spear.  
  
"WOW! COOL!!! I'm going to call it my spirit spade."  
  
"Why spade?"  
  
"Because it's a combo of spear and blade."  
  
"Ah. I see. Anyway, now you'll need to defend yourself from my attacks." He unsheathed his katana and attacked me. I blocked. We did this for about three more hours until Hiei decided to stop. We went in side and to my room.  
  
"Now I get to teach you how to swing dance!"  
  
"You do realize that I'm only doing this because I didn't have a choice on training you."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But you'll have fun, I promise!" I first taught him the basic steps (left, right for guys, right, left for girls, then back, forward for both). Then I started to teach him the fun moves. I started out easy and proceeded toward the harder steps. I could tell he was having at least a little bit of fun.  
  
"O.K. Now for some music." I put on a good swing song (It's an old one. You wouldn't know the song) and grabbed his hands.  
  
"Now remember, the guy leads the girl." I told him. He nodded and we started to dance. In the end, he ended with a dip. I was still inn the dip after the song ended and now we were just looking into each other's eyes. He slowly inched his face closer to mine. Our lops met and we shared a long, passionate kiss. He nibbled my bottom lip, begging for an entrance. I separated my lips a little and let his tongue explore every crevasse of my mouth. He pulled away a touch too soon for my taste and looked deep into my eyes.  
  
"I love you, Shikuma."  
  
"I love you too, Hiei." He kissed me again and pulled me out of the dip. I went over to my dresser to get dressed and Hiei walked out of the room. I put on my pj's and climbed into bed. I had a smile on my face and fell asleep dreaming of me and Hiei all night.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Shikuma: Well there's the chapter! I hope you liked it. I know I did!  
  
Hiei: And why do you like it?  
  
Shikuma: * blushes * Uh...well...MYOB!  
  
Hiei: MYOB?  
  
Shikuma: It means mind your own business.  
  
Hiei: Oh.  
  
Both: Review! 


	6. My Past and The New Me

Untouched Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu. As I have said many times before.  
  
Shikuma: This is the chapter where-  
  
Hiei: SHUT UP!!! You don't want to spoil the story now do you?  
  
Shikuma: No. I was just going to give them a chapter review.  
  
Hiei: They don't need a chapter review. It'll spoil the chapter.  
  
Shikuma: Oh alright. I won't tell. Let's get on with the fic.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 6 My Past and the New Me  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. The day went by slowly and fan girls tried to chase me all day. Emphasis an the word 'tried' in last sentence. I didn't forget about the Kuwabara picture today. When I got home (Genkai's), Hiei and I trained again. This time with katana skills. He only taught me how to block, but he said that tomorrow he would teach me how to attack. I couldn't wait. Our lesson today lasted until the stars came out. We then went inside to have dinner. After dinner, everyone went into the living room and talked about stuff. After a while, I said goodnight to everyone and went to my room. I put on my pj's and climbed into bed. I couldn't get to sleep. I looked over at my bedside clock and read 11:58. I got out of bed, walked over to the window, opened it, and climbed out. I climbed a vine up to the roof. I looked up at the stars and saw a full moon. I stood there looking at the moon for a couple of minutes until I felt a sharp pain throughout my entire body. I wanted to scream, but my voice box wasn't responding. A black aura surrounded me and lifted me into the air slightly (Only a couple of inches). Then, big, black dragon wings slowly came out of my back. They were at least 14ft. in wingspan. I grew long, poisonous fangs and razor sharp claws. The fangs slightly came out of my mouth when it was closed. My claws were 1in. in length. I grew 2 icy blue tails and cat ears. My hair now had icy blue highlights and my eyes were the same color as my ears and tails. My clothes were different to. I was in a fiery colored, flaring kimono. The obi/sash was black. You wouldn't know it was me unless you knew me very well. The black aura disappeared and I landed on the roof with a small 'tap'. I felt very powerful indeed and quickly hid it. I didn't want the others to find me, otherwise they might not know that it was me and they would attack me thinking that I would bring harm. I thought that the 'transformation' was done, but I was wrong. I had a sudden flashback of all my memories flash through my head. ** Flashbacks **(Each ** means a new flashback)  
It was a happy morning for our family. I was turning 4 years old.  
  
"Happy birthday Kyo." said my father (Kyo was my name in the past. It means 'fear').  
  
"YAY!!!"  
  
"I'm going to get her cake." My mom then walked into the kitchen. About 20 sec. Later, she was in the doorway with a terror stricken face.  
  
"RUN! THEY'RE HERE!!!" she yelled. Just then a demon stabbed her through the heart. She fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"MOMMY!!!"  
  
"Kyo, stay back! I'll take care of them!" My dad stood protectively in front of me as demons came crashing through the windows.  
  
"There's too many! Kyo, run!" A demon came up to his side and got him in the stomach. He fell to the ground.  
  
"Kyo...run...now." He was finished of when a demon slashed him to pieces. I wanted to run, but my legs weren't responding. I then looked at my dead parents. I was suddenly mad as ever. A black aura surrounded me.  
  
"You will pay for killing my parents!" I released all of the energy that I just stored from my body, creating a bomb. After to dust cleared, there was a 10ft. deep crater, and I was in the center. All of the demons were dead. I fled to sight to live on my own.  
  
**  
  
I was running through the trees in Makai when I ran into something.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" said another voice. I looked up and saw a short kid with black, gravity defying hair and crimson eyes. There was a splash of white on the front and a white bandana around his forehead. He was also wearing all black (Guess who).  
  
"Sorry. I was trying to have fun. By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Hn. That's none of your business."  
  
"Well, my name's Kyo." His eyes widened.  
  
"Kyo?! You mean the Kyo that every demon in Makai is after because of her power?!"  
  
"-.- Yup. That's me."  
  
"I'm Hiei. Nice to meet you!"  
  
"As in the Forbidden Child?! Nice to meet you, too!"  
  
**  
  
I was sitting on the ground leaning on Hiei. He bent down and kissed me on the lips.  
  
"I love you, Kyo."  
  
"I love you too, Starburst (My nickname for Hiei)." We sat there just enjoying each other's company, when a demon grabbed me from behind. Naturally, I screamed.  
  
"Don't worry little girl. I won't hurt you. I just want your power!" Hiei would've attacked the demon, but a demon was holding him back, too. The demon then hit me on the head. I used most of my energy to stay conscious. I heard Hiei yell my name. I looked up and saw him get knocked out by the demon the was holding him back.  
  
"HIEI!!!" I was hit over the head again, this time going unconscious.  
  
**  
  
The demons injected a strange liquid into my body. Then I became weak enough for them to kill me. Before they could, I assumed soul form and fled to the human world. I subsided in a womb that hadn't received a proper soul yet (Just like Kurama!). I then erased all of my memories, but they would come back to me in 14 years.  
  
**  
  
I remembered everything now. Who I was and how much power I had within me. Know one knew about my power except Hiei. He already knew about my power. He just didn't know that I was in this body. I would everyone in the morning. I turned back into my human form, went inside, and fell asleep in my bed.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
I woke up the next morning to the sun in my face. I got up, got dressed, and went down stairs. When I got there, Koenma was talking to the group about something when he spotted me.  
  
"Good morning, Shikuma. Please have a seat." I sat down on the floor.  
  
"Now. As I was saying, I have another mission for you guys. Shikuma will be included in this mission. It seems that a powerful demon has sent demons into the human world to look for a demon named Kyo that escaped from him 14 years ago. Now I'm sure you all are wondering who Kyo is correct?" Everyone but Kurama, Hiei, and I nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you three nod?"  
  
"Do I have to nod for everything?!" I replied a little annoyed.  
  
"Because I've heard of her in the demon world." Kurama replied calmly. Hiei didn't answer.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hiei had a relationship with her about 14 years ago." Kurama replied for him.  
  
"What kind of relationship?" Yusuke asked slyly.  
  
"Yusuke, get your head out of the gutter!" I yelled at him.  
  
"But I want to know what kind of relationship it was!" he said still smiling slyly.  
  
"Well. What kind of relationship do you think it was?" I asked.  
  
"I think it was one of those lovey-dovey ones." He said. He then looked like he was thinking. I smacked him over the head.  
  
"Stop thinking about Hiei and some girl kissing you sicko!"  
  
"I wasn't! I was thinkin' about them makin' out!"  
  
"SICKO!" This time Hiei smacked him over the head.  
  
"I was about to do that, but I could understand why you'd want do it."  
  
"ANYWAYS!!!" Koenma yelled. We then all focused our attention to Koenma.  
  
"As I was saying! Kyo is the strongest demon to ever live, now believed by most to be dead. But Shimo, that's the demon, believes that she's still alive. So I want you to find Shimo and kill him. Kyo may be powerful, but she's not evil. We can't let Shimo get her power."  
  
"So you're saying that she's still alive?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Yes. She still lives to this day, but is in a human body. She entered the human world the same way Kurama did. She had to assume soul form because the demons gave her a potion that made her very weak. Weak enough to kill her and get her power. But she assumed soul form before they could kill her, and fled to the human world. We haven't heard from her since she entered the human world. Before you go and kill Shimo, Shikuma needs more training. So you won't leave for 2 days. That should be plenty of time to train her to become stronger. I must go. Farwell." and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better get started." Yusuke said. We than went outside to the clearing.  
  
"Now, Shikuma. Pick someone to battle." Genkai said. I pointed to Kuwabara.  
  
"He looks weak. C'mon."  
  
"Sorry, but I don't fight girls."  
  
"Oh. Id da poow, widdow Kuwabawa too afwaid to fight a widdow goil?" I said in a baby like tone.  
  
"Alright! Now it's on!" We both got into fighting stances. He came me, ready to throw a punch. I dodged and punched him. He landed on the ground with a hard 'thud'.  
  
"Owwwww! That hurt!"  
  
"Good. It's supposed to." I called up my spirit spade and he called up his sword. Than I said...  
  
"Let's go."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Shikuma: I hope that was a long enough chapter for all of you.  
  
Hiei: Good. No romance in this chapter.  
  
Shikuma: What is it with you and not liking romance?  
  
Hiei: I just don't like it.  
  
Shikuma: Whatever. Y'know, sometimes I just don't get you Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Why do you say that?  
  
Shikuma: Because you're a confusing person.  
  
Hiei: And that's bad in your opinion?  
  
Shikuma: Yes it is! I like to understand people! I don't like being confused!  
  
Hiei: Well neither do I. You got any sweet snow?  
  
Shikuma: -.-; No.  
  
Hiei: Than let's go get some! I can't live without my sweet snow!  
  
Shikuma: +_+ REALLY?!?!  
  
Hiei: Yeah. Why?  
  
**20min. later**  
  
Hiei:* hanging from tree* YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THIS IS TORTURE!  
  
Shikuma: *eating sweet snow* You can't have any.  
  
Hiei: Grrrrrrrrr. * raises body temperature and burns rope* I'll get you for this!!!  
  
Shikuma: Meep! * Runs*  
  
Hiei: * Chases Shikuma * 


	7. I Win!

Untouched Love  
  
Disclaimer: Is there really a point in saying this?  
  
Shikuma: * Singing to 'Breeze' *  
  
Hiei: * Listening *  
  
Song ends  
  
Shikuma: I like that song.  
  
Hiei: You have a beautiful singing voice. Why do you hold it back? ... Why am I saying this?  
  
Shikuma: I have no clue Hiei, but all I know is that you just complimented me. * Grins slyly *  
  
Hiei: * Notices grin * No! It isn't like that!  
  
Shikuma: Well, it sure sounded like that.  
  
Hiei: On with the story!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 7  
I Win!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
I charged at him and took a swing. He barely dodged and took a swing at me. I dodged swiftly and did a round house kick in the gut. He flinched slightly and I took the opportunity to hit him with my spade. He blocked (unfortunately) and used his strength to throw me through the air. I flipped so that I was in a better position to attack. When I started to come down, I positioned my spade like a sword and swung. I got him across the gut. I then punched him in the stomach and he flew backwards and hit a tree. He was knocked out cold.  
  
"Victor: Shikuma!" Announced Genkai as though it weren't obvious.  
  
".K. Who's next?" Kurama stepped forward.  
  
"'ll fight you now." He called up his rose whip.  
  
"Awwwwww. But I wanted to fight 'er!" Yusuke whined.  
  
"You can fight her next time, but right now Kurama's fighting her." (Guess who.) We stood there for a minute and then Kurama came at me ready to lash me with his whip. I got ready and when the whip came down I dodged to the right. His whip came at me again. This time I blocked with my spade and the whip wrapped around it. Now I could attack him without having to worry about his whip lashing at me. I went in for a punch and he gracefully dodged. He then flung his whip so that I went flying through the air. I made my spade disappear so that I was free from the whip. I flipped in the air and landed gracefully on the ground. His whip wrapped around my leg and pulled me to the ground.  
  
"Try to get out of this one." He said to me. He smiled sort of an evil smile.  
"Don't be so confident." His smile faded. I swung my leg into mid air and Kurama flew through the air. He didn't let go of the whip so it lead to his downfall.  
  
"Victor: Shikuma! Very impressive."  
  
"O.K. Yusuke. Let's go."  
  
"Right on!" He got into a fighting stance and I called up my spade. He charged at me ready to throw a punch. (That sounds familiar doesn't it?) I dodged and kicked him in the rear end. His face hit the ground in a particularly muddy spot.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!" Kuwabara was conscious again. Kurama was also back among the conscious and was trying to hold back his laughter, but to no avail. Hiei was snickering in the corner where he was leaning against a tree. Yusuke lifted his head and it was covered with mud. I couldn't help but laugh. BIG mistake. Yusuke punched me under the chin and I flew through the air. I called up my spade and took aim. I threw it at him and he dodged to the left where I threw the other one. He was caught off guard and it hit him in the side. He hit the ground. I landed on the ground gracefully next to him. I kicked him in the side and he rolled a couple of feet. He was unconscious, but not for long.  
  
"Victor...you should know."  
  
"All right, Hiei. You're up." Hiei stepped forward. He took a fighting stance and I did as well. This would be my hardest battle. I wouldn't want to hurt Hiei because of our relationship. But I knew that if I wanted to win, I would have to. This would be the battle where I would have to use my speed. It was the only way to defeat Hiei. He disappeared in a black blur, but I knew exactly where he was. I shot a punch into the air above me and hit Hiei. He flew through the air. I knelt down on the floor and disappeared in a blur.  
  
"WOAH!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled. Kurama was definitely surprised. Hiei's eyes widened. Everyone now knew that I wasn't human because of my speed. I reappeared behind Hiei. I wrapped my arms around him (Not in a loving way you sickoes.) as we started falling. I flipped us so that we were headed for ground headfirst. I started turning us and soon a small tornado formed around us. Just as we were about to hit the ground I let go of Hiei and jumped to the side. He crashed into the ground and created a small crater. After the dust cleared, I went to go check on him. Again, BIG mistake. I looked into the crater. Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw a big gash in my stomach. It was bleeding badly. I wasn't worried though. Part of the power within me was immediate healing. The gash soon was just a scratch. Hiei's widened more. I took the chance while his guard was down. I called up my spade and slashed him at the stomach. He fell to the ground. He was injured but not enough to knock him out.  
  
"I have... been defeated." He said at last.  
  
"Way to go Shikuma!" Yusuke cheered.  
  
"Shikuma is now the strongest one on the team. Shikuma, you obviously are hiding something. Please tell us what it is." Genkai said.  
  
"My secret is that I am-"  
  
"You are...Kyo." Hiei seemed to hesitate before saying the name. I smiled.  
  
"Yes. I am Kyo." Everyone was dumbstruck. Me? Kyo? It just wasn't possible. And at the same time it was.  
  
"So that's why you were saying that they didn't do anything naughty. Because you were trying to hide the fact that you were naughty children." He got that sly grin back on his face. He was expecting to get hit on the head by either me or Hiei. But it never came. He looked up and saw me and Hiei slightly smiling.  
  
"Why're you..." His eyes widened.  
  
"WOAH!!! You mean that it was you and you?!?!?!" He said pointing to us. We both nodded.  
  
"So how naughty were you guys?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I won't tell you, but I will tell you this. I'm just surprised that Kyo isn't pregnant." Kurama said. Yusuke was dumbfounded.  
  
"Kurama. You should ask before you go babbling." Hiei said. Kuwabara looked confused.  
  
"I don't get it." Everyone anime fell.  
  
"Kuwabara, why are you such a baka?" asked Hiei.  
  
"I'm not! I just don't get it!" Everyone sighed.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Shikuma: Well. That was a fun chapter. What did you think, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: That was a pleasant chapter. -_-  
  
Shikuma: -.- Well soooorrry!  
  
Hiei: And you should be!  
  
Shikuma: * sigh * Review. 


	8. Hot Springs and a Mark

Untouched Love  
  
Disclaimer: If owned YYH, I'd kick Kuwabara's @$$ all day, Hiei would be mine forever, and I haven't decided about the rest of them. But I don't own them, so it doesn't matter.  
  
Kuwabara: Remind me never to get near Shikuma.  
  
Shikuma: Too late.  
  
Kuwabara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! * Runs for dear life*  
  
Shikuma: Hey! Come back here! I haven't kicked your @$$ yet! * Runs after him*  
  
Hiei: I think I'll answer the reviews.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 8  
Hot Springs and a Mark  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
After we explained the thing to Kuwabara, he finally got it.  
  
"I never knew the Shrimp would ever get a girlfriend with his attitude." He said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go take a hot spring. The battles earlier wore me out." I said and went to get into my bathing suit and get a towel.  
  
"If any of you peek, I'll have you by your neck." And I left. When I got to the hot spring, I slid in and leaned against the edge of the pool. I sat there and just enjoyed the warmth of the spring. It was really nice. I sat there until I decided to go into the middle of the pool. I went under water and the water felt great against my face. I resurfaced for air and felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned just to find that it was Hiei. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Suddenly, he pushed me under water. I struggled to get free. Then I pulled him under by the leg. He stood up and smiled at me again. Then he splashed me. I splashed him back. The splashing war went on for a while. Finally, when I was tired, we got out and just laid in the grass looking up at the stars.  
  
"Hey, Hiei?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Did you know that I was Shikuma?"  
  
"In a way. You two look almost exactly alike. I'm surprised that you found a body that looked like you."  
  
"Yeah, that surprised me too." We continued looking at the stars.  
  
"Kyo?" I rolled over and looked at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know, we've been together for a long time and I never... well... you know." I thought for a moment.  
  
"No. I don't know what you mean."  
  
"You know... marked you."  
  
"Oh!... Are you asking me...to be your mate?"  
  
"...Yeah... In a way." He was blushing furiously.  
  
"I accept." He turned to me and smiled.  
  
"Are you sure? You know that you can never go back."  
  
"I'm sure. I'd never love anyone else besides you, Hiei." He leaned over and kissed me. I kissed back and put my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Then he moved to my neck kissing and sucking. Then he turned in to his demon form and got on top of me. He pierced his fangs into my flesh, marking me as his territory and mate. I wanted to scream from the pain it hurt so bad. Then he pulled his fangs out of my flesh and kissed the wound. I was a little drowsy from the blood loss. He kissed me again and his hands 'roamed' a bit. I then realized that I was only in my two-piece bikini and him in only his pants. His bare hands felt soothing against my bare skin. He then changed back into his normal self and got off me. I went and got dressed back into my clothes. I wobbled a little from being drowsy. Hiei picked me up bridal style and sped along on the treetops. He took me to my room and set me down. I went to the bathroom to get changed into my pajamas. When I came out, Hiei was already in the bed. I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. I climbed into the bed and he rolled over to look at me.  
  
"I love you, Kyo."  
  
"I love you too, Hiei" He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled up against his bare chest and fell asleep.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Shikuma: * Still chasing Kuwabara * Get back here!  
  
Kuwabara: * Starting to get tired * Never!  
  
Hiei: She never gives up, does she?  
  
Genin: * Holding bag of popcorn * Nope. Want some?  
  
Hiei: Sure. * Sits next to Genin and watches Shikuma chase Kuwabara *  
  
Genin: He'll give up soon.  
  
** 5 min. later **  
  
Kuwabara: I *Gasp* give * Gasp* up! * Collapses *  
  
Shikuma: Good, because I was starting to get tired.  
  
Kuwabara: Only* Gasp* starting to *Gasp* get tired?! How much *Gasp* energy *Gasp* do you *Gasp* have?!?!  
  
Shikuma: A lot. Anyway, I've finally caught you! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Genin & Hiei: REVIEW!!! 


End file.
